staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Maja 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 36; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 13 Wolność 08:00 Grand Prix Skoda MTB - Szczawno Zdrój 08:10 Fifi - Żądełko to załatwi odc. 13; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:20 Domisie - Domisiowy kot w butach; program dla dzieci 08:40 Domisiowe Bajki - Szklana Góra 08:50 Lippy and Messy -Nightland; język angielski dla dzieci 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Kodołamacze - odc. 8; teleturniej 09:50 Dzieci świata - Moje smakołyki - Joe w Libanie; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:05 Teleranek - studio 10:20 Siódme niebo (seria VI) - Szacunek odc. 10 kraj prod.USA (2001) 11:10 Grand Prix Skoda MTB - Szczawno Zdrój 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:50 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 13 Wolność 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:35 Wielka włóczęga (Grande vadrouille, La); komedia kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1966) 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia (seria II) - odc. 5/6 Tam gdzie lasy zmieniają szatę (Planet Earth (II 5/6) Ice Worlds) - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:40 Przed Eurowizją 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - finał kwietnia; teleturniej 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Średnie medium; serial TVP 18:45 Przed Opolem 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Płot czy strach na wróble, odc 8; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 20 - Diabelskie porachunki - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Tu się kręci Ranczo 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Och, Karol - txt str. 777 kraj prod.Polska (1985) 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Upadek (Der Untergang (tyt. ang. - Downfall)); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 01:35 Kinematograf; magazyn 02:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Most (Brucke, Die); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1959) 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:55 Lokatorzy - Granica szaleństwa 06:15 Lokatorzy - Sąsiedzka pomoc 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 857 Nagroda; telenowela TVP 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 858 Noc świra; telenowela TVP 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 493; serial TVP 08:20 Bezpieczne drogi 08:30 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 14; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Pochwalone niech będą ptaki" (K. I. Gałczyński 09:00 Zacisze gwiazd 09:30 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę coś zmienić w sobie?; magazyn 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - wioska w dżungli; cykl reportaży 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Niebezpieczni goście (Backyard killers) - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2005) 11:20 Bezpieczne drogi 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Ibizy i Formentery (180) 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Bitwa o Anzio (Anzio); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1968) 14:00 Familiada - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 860 Sprawy dla detektywa; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Marka Dutkiewicza 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 294 Trudny zabieg; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 78; serial TVP 17:55 Bezpieczne drogi 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter - Magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz; talk-show 20:05 XXIII Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2007 - (2) 21:00 Wieczór z Bondem - Diamenty są wieczne (Diamonds are forever) - txt str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1971) 23:00 Panorama 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Sport Telegram 23:30 Grzechy polskie - (9) Egoizm; widowisko publicystyczne 00:15 50 lat wizji z Poznania (50 - lecie OTV Poznań - koncert jubileuszowy) cz. 2 01:05 Piano bar (And Now... Ladies and Gentlemen...); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:28 Półkowniki - Paragraf "Zero".; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:52 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Półkowniki - Wolny zawód; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:39 II liga piłki nożnej - Górnik Polkowice - Śląsk Wrocław ( I połowa ); transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:39 II liga piłki nożnej - Górnik Polkowice - Śląsk Wrocław ( II połowa ); transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:59 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:54 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kurier; STEREO 02:17 Pogoda; STEREO 02:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (439, 440) - serial obyczajowy 07.15 Sonic X (12, 73) - serial anim. 08.15 Power Rangers (323) - serial SF 08.45 Sheena (33) - serial sens. 09.45 Boks: Walka o mistrzostwo świata WBC Oskar De La Hoya - Floyd Mayweather 10.45 Czterej pancerni i pies (1, 2): Załoga, Radość i gorycz - serial wojenny 13.05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA J&S Cup w Warszawie - studio 13.15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA J&S Cup w Warszawie 15.05 ?ak oni śpiewają - rozr. 17.15 Świat według Kiepskich (251) - serial komediowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępaa plus (256): Couch surfing - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport. Prognoza pogody 19.25 13 posterunek (20) - serial komediowy 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (16) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (14) - serial sens. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Prawo miasta (9) - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Gotowe na wszystko (21) - serial komediowy 00.00 Magazyn sportowy 02.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.00 Nocne randki 04.35 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.55 Zakońaenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.35 Niania 4 (S): O czym marzy dziewczyna - serial komediowy 08.10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Harry i Hendersonowie - komedia, USA 1987 14.05 Głupi i głupszy 2: Kiedy Harry poznał Lloyda - komedia, USA 2003 15.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 16.15 Magda M. 4 (50) - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Stawka większa niż życie (5): Ostatnia szansa - serial wojenny 18.30 Hela w opałach 2 (24): Hela tonie - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22.40 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.15 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 01.30 Telesklep 01.50 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.40 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.25 Automobilizm: Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Elmot 06.50 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.00 Opowieść o psie - komedia, Włochy 2003 11.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.00 Eksploracje - cykl popularnonaukowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Joan z Arkadii (4) - serial 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (11) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 15.00 Koszykówka: Polska Liga Koszykówki - mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włodawek 17.15 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 18.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Zabójcza rzeka - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 22.00 Turbulencja 2: Strach przed lataniem - thriller, USA 2000 00.05 Czułe dranie - magazyn 00.35 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.45 Ceciia Bartoli: "Odkrywając przeszłość" - koncert 02.10 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.35 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 03.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.20 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 03.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Przebojowe Polki - (8); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 447; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mordziaki - Wyspa Robinsona odc.5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Budzimy do życia - odc. 1; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Słynne koncerty fortepianowe - Piotr Czajkowski - I koncert fortepianowy b - moll op. 23; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Walce Fryderyka Chopina gra Ewa Osińska cz. II; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 45; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Zaczarowany krąg; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP w Gnieźnie; STEREO 14:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 1 - Losowanie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 2 - Przeprowadzka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 "...bo to życie to bal jest nad bale..." - fragmenty koncertu "Zielono mi".; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Biografie - Czy Pan to tak naprawdę, czy udaje? - Jerzy Stuhr; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Ze Skrzycznego leć na Bielsko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Śladami Chasydów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 4; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Budzimy do życia - odc. 1; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 448; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 22 - Nowe prawo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Nouvelle loi" ep. 22) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Oficerowie - odc. 8/13* Podpucha; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Oczywiście - odc. 8; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Mój pierwszy raz - (44); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Joanna Ledóchowska i Jan Ledóchowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Pasteur znad Wisły-rzecz o profesorze Hilarym Koprowskym; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Maria Anto; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Zacisze gwiazd - Anna Szałapak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 448; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 22 - Nowe prawo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Nouvelle loi" ep. 22) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport 02:00 Oficerowie - odc. 8/13* Podpucha; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Ze Skrzycznego leć na Bielsko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 1 - Losowanie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 2 - Przeprowadzka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Biografie - Czy Pan to tak naprawdę, czy udaje? - Jerzy Stuhr; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 45; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zaczarowany krąg; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Oczywiście - odc. 8; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Sport 09:00 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Grand Prix Skoda MTB - Szczawno Zdrój; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Liga Mistrzów - Liverpool - Chelsea 12:40 Liga Mistrzów - AC MILAN - MANCHESTER Utd 14:25 II liga piłki nożnej - Górnik Polkowice - Śląsk Wrocław ; transmisja 16:35 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Piotrcovia - SPR Lublin 18:15 Z archiwum TVP - Tomasz Leżański; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Piłka ręczna - mężczyzn: 2 mecz finałowy 20:20 Koszykówka kobiet - Wisła Kraków - Lotos Gdynia 22:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:00 II liga piłki nożnej - Górnik Polkowice - Śląsk Wrocław; transmisja 00:30 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Cztery pory roku - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kondriatiuk, wyk. Andrzej Kondratiuk, Iga Cembrzyńska, Franciszek Pieczka, Arkadiusz Kondratiuk Polska 1985 09:20 Małpa w zimie - komediodramat reż. Henri Verneuil, wyk. Jean Gabin, Jean-Paul Belmondo, Suzanne Flon, Gabrielle Dorziat Francja 1962 11:10 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Dustin Hoffman - serial dokumentalny USA 12:00 Himalaya - Dzieciństwo wodza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Valli, wyk. Thilen Lhondup, Gurgon Kyap, Lhakpa Tsamchoe, Karma Tensing Francja/ Wlk. Brytania/ Nepal 1999 13:55 Wet za wet - komedia reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Barbara Hershey, Danny DeVito, John Mahoney USA 1987 15:55 Białe Boże Narodzenie - film krótkometrażowy 16:30 Gosford Park - komediodramat reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Kristin Scott Thomas, Michael Gambon, Jeremy Northa, Bob Balaban Wlk. Brytania 2001 18:55 Inwazja s.f. Kroniki science fiction: Dzieci Frankensteina - serial dokumentalny reż. Chris Lethbridge, Peter Swain, Wlk. Brytania 1997 20:00 ale mocne! Misja na Marsa - film SF reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Gary Sinise, Tim Robbins, Don Cheadle, Connie Nielsen USA 2000 22:00 Ród Antonii - komediodramat reż. Marleen Gorris, wyk. Willeke van Ammelrooy, Els Dottermans, Veerle van Overloop, Thyrza Ravesteijn Holandia/Belgia/Wlk. Brytania 1995 23:50 Ostatnia chwila - thriller reż. Stephen Norrington, wyk. Max Beesley, Emily Corrie, Jason Isaacs, Kate Ashfield Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2001 01:40 Zbliżenia: Kirsten Dunst - film dokumentalny 02:10 Trzecia płeć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Santosh Sivan, wyk. Shweta, Khushbu, Apeksha Bhat, Bobby Darling Indie 2005 Canal + Film 07:00 Zdrady, kłamstwa - i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Tirard, wyk. Edouard Baer, Marie-Josée Croze, Clovis Cornillac, Alice Taglioni Francja 2004 08:30 Serenity - film SF reż. Joss Whedon, wyk. Nathan Fillion, Gina Torres, Alan Tudyk, Summer Glau USA 2005 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 Francja 2006 11:30 Sophie Scholl - ostatnie dni - dramat wojenny reż. Marc Rothemund, wyk. Julia Jentsch, Fabian Hinrichs, Johanna Gastdorf, Gerald Alexander Held Niemcy 2005 13:30 Kosmiczne pogranicze - film dokumentalny wyk. Australia 2005 14:10 Hawana - Miasto utracone - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andy Garcia, wyk. Andy Garcia, Dustin Hoffman, Tomas Milian, Inés Sastre USA 2005 16:30 Mr. & Mrs. Smith - komedia sensacyjna reż. Doug Liman, wyk. Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Vince Vaughn, Adam Brody USA 2005 18:30 Lot 93 z Newark - dramat sensacyjny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Brennan Elliott, Ty Olsson, Kendall Cross USA 2006 20:00 Klucz do koszmaru - thriller reż. Iain Softley, wyk. Kate Hudson, Gena Rowlands, John Hurt, Peter Sarsgaard USA 2005 21:45 Dublerzy - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcin Ziębiński, Denis Delic, wyk. Robert Gonera, Andrzej Grabowski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krystyna Feldman Polska 2006 23:40 Drużyna specjalnej troski - komedia reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Greg Kinnear, Marcia Gay Harden, Sammi Kane Kraft USA 2005 01:30 Półmrok - thriller reż. Craig Rosenberg, wyk. Demi Moore, Henry Ian Cusick, Beans El-Balawi, Kate Isitt Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 03:20 Nie mów nikomu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Cristina Comencini, wyk. Giovanna Mezzogiorno, Alessio Boni, Stefania Rocca, Angela Finocchiaro Włochy/Francja/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 08:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Deportivo La Coruna - Valencia 10:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Manchester City - Manchester United 12:25 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 13:55 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14:10 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 14:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Legia Warszawa - Pogoń Szczecin 16:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Arsenal Londyn - Chelsea Londyn 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Real Madryt - Sevilla 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Koszykówka Euroliga - Final Four - mecz o 3. miejsce 03:10 Koszykówka Euroliga - Final Four - finał 05:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej Canal + 06:05 Szaman - lekarz duszy - film dokumentalny reż. Jose Manuel Novoa, wyk. Hiszpania 2005 07:00 Szkoła specjalna w Kenii - film dokumentalny reż. Heidi Ewing, Rachel Grady, wyk. USA 2005 08:00 W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 Francja 2006 08:30 Remont kapitalny - komedia reż. Brigitte Roüan, wyk. Carole Bouquet, Jean-Pierre Castaldi, Didier Flamand, Francoise Brion Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:05 Dar Emmanuela - film dokumentalny reż. Lisa Lax, Nancy Stern, wyk. USA 2005 11:30 �?apu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12:05 Elizabethtown - komediodramat reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Orlando Bloom, Kirsten Dunst, Susan Sarandon, Alec Baldwin USA 2005 14:10 Olimpiada - komedia reż. Barry W. Blaustein, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Brian Cox, Katherine Heigl, Jed Rees USA 2005 15:50 Ostatni zjazd - thriller reż. John Fawcett, wyk. Kathleen Robertson, Andrea Roth, Linden Ashby, Noah Bernett Kanada 2006 17:30 Dom nadziei - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Sayles, wyk. Angelina Peláez, Vanessa Martinez, Lizzie Curry Martinez, Amanda �?lvarez USA/Meksyk 2003 19:10 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:20 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Premiera Drużyna specjalnej troski - komedia reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Greg Kinnear, Marcia Gay Harden, Sammi Kane Kraft USA 2005 22:00 Maria - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Forest Whitaker, Matthew Modine, Heather Graham Włochy/Francja/USA 2005 23:30 Nagi instynkt 2 - thriller erotyczny reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. Sharon Stone, David Morrissey, David Thewlis, Stan Collymore USA/Niemcy 2006 01:30 Malaria - dramat obyczajowy reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Spike Lee, Anthony Quinn, Annabella Sciorra USA 1991 03:40 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 21 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 04:05 SuperDeser Dziecko - film krótkometrażowy 04:35 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 24 USA 2004 05:20 Dowódca - film dokumentalny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Fidel Castro, Oliver Stone, Juanita Vera Hiszpania/USA 2003 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:00 Eds 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 09:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Kaczor Daffy: Fantastyczna wyspa - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam �?asica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 08:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer - film dokumentalny odc. 1 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Pojazd Joego Rogana - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna Billa Murraya - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 14:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer - film dokumentalny odc. 1 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 62 16:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 35 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 18:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Milwaukee - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód Bud Light - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 21:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: Bunt - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie ucieczki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Ostatni zjazd do Oakland - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Spacer do piekła - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 02:00 Godzina zero: Katastrofa w Czarnobylu - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośna słoma - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep CJ7 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep CJ7 - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 07:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Chin - wyścig w klasie 250cc 08:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Chin - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 10:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Argentyny - 2. dzień 10:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Chin - kwalifikacje w klasie 125cc 11:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Chin - wyścig w klasie 250cc 11:45 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Zandvoort (Holandia) 12:45 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA J&S; Cup w Warszawie: Mecz finałowy 14:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Chin - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 15:15 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Zandvoort (Holandia) 16:15 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 19:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Boks Gala w Corpus Christi (USA) - walka w wadze ciężkiej: Evander Holyfield - Vinny Madalone 21:00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania): Mecz finałowy 00:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Szanghaju - finał kobiet 00:30 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Szanghaju - finał mężczyzn HBO 06:30 Uśmiech losu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Florrie Laurence, wyk. Dedee Pfeiffer, Teri Garr, Laura Leighton, Eric Close USA 2000 08:15 Rozdanie nagród BAFTA - gala wręczenia nagród 10:15 Droga do Ottawy - film obyczajowy reż. Gaurav Seth, wyk. Nabil Mehta, Amy Sobol, Jim Codrington, Ivan Smith Kanada 2001 11:50 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 12:20 Wszystko dla pieniędzy - komedia reż. Bertrand Van Effenterre, wyk. Bruno Putzulu, Laurent Lucas, Sylvie Testud, Patrick Braoude Francja 2004 13:50 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 15:30 Trudne słówka - komedia romantyczna reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Adam Sandler, Téa Leoni, Paz Vega, Cloris Leachman USA 2004 17:40 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 18:10 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 20:10 Premiera Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 21:50 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 168 22:20 Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/16 reż. Thomas Schlamme, USA 2006 23:05 Szemrany interes - komedia kryminalna reż. David Caesar, wyk. John Goodman, Felix Williamson, Bryan Brown, Toni Collette Australia/Kanada 2002 00:40 Soul Plane: Wysokie loty - komedia reż. Jessy Terrero, wyk. Tom Arnold, Kevin Hart, Method Man, Snoop Dogg USA 2004 02:05 Obiekt pożądania - horror komediowy reż. Robert Parigi, wyk. Desmond Harrington, Melissa Sagemiller, Rip Torn, Udo Kier USA 2003 03:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 04:05 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 All Access: Najbardziej gorące pary - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 12:00 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 12:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 13:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 All Access: Śluby gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:00 All Access: Weselne sekrety gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Zachcianki gwiazd - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Cierpię na syndrom Tourrette'a - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Gorący czerwony dywan - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Wyprawa w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 08:30 W świecie krokodyli: Krew i jad - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 09:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 10:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 10:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 11:00 Pająk samuraj - film dokumentalny 12:00 Z pamiętnika cyjona - film dokumentalny 13:00 Dzieci na zamówienie - film dokumentalny 14:00 W łonie matki - film dokumentalny 15:00 W łonie matki: Ssaki - film dokumentalny 17:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - film dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Grecja - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Tuż przed tragedią: Tragedia w domu towarowym - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zagadki śmierci: Towarzysz Lenin wiecznie żywy - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zagadki śmierci: Czaszka Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Zagadki śmierci: Zagadka mózgu Einsteina - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 07:30 Kolarstwo Memoriał Andrzeja Trochanowskiego 08:00 Boks walka o tytuł mistrzowski federacji WBC - waga lekkośrednia Oscar De La Hoya - Floyd Mayweather Jr. 11:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA J&S; Cup w Warszawie - mecz Gwiazd 13:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA J&S; Cup w Warszawie - mecz finałowy 15:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Lazio Rzym - Livorno Calcio 17:00 Boks walka o tytuł mistrzowski federacji WBC - waga lekkośrednia Oscar De La Hoya - Floyd Mayweather Jr. 19:00 Żużel Ekstraliga - mecz Marma Polskie Folie Rzeszów - Unia Leszno 21:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Holandii - mecz finałowy Ajax Amsterdam - AZ Alkmaar 23:10 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:10 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:20 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 TVN 7 07:55 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:25 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 09:15 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:35 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 1/24 USA 2003 10:05 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 2/24 USA 2003 10:35 Rozkoszny domek - komedia reż. Georg Roy Hill, wyk. Chevy Chase, Madolyn Smith-Osborne, Joseph Maher, Jack Gilpin USA 1988 12:40 Druga twarz - reality show 13:45 �?owcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 15/19 USA 2001 14:45 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 19/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 15:45 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 17:05 Miłość jak narkotyk - komedia romantyczna reż. Griffin Dunne, wyk. Meg Ryan, Matthew Broderick, Kelly Preston, Tcheky Karyo USA 1997 19:10 Inwazja - serial SF odc. 9/22 USA 2005 20:10 Mickey Niebieskie Oko - komedia romantyczna reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Hugh Grant, James Caan, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Burt Young, James Fox, Gerry Becker, Maddie Corman, Tony Darrow, Paul Lazar, Vinny Pastore, Frank Pellegrino, Scott Thompson, John Ventimiglia, Margaret Dev USA 1999 22:15 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 4/16 USA 2002 23:15 Bezpieczne przejście - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Allan Ackerman, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Sam Shepard, Nick Stahl, Sean Astin USA 1994 01:15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 16:30 Girls Chart - magazyn muzyczny dla dziewczyn 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America 2 - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 �?atwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider Zone Club 06:00 Sekrety baletu - szkoła tańca odc. 5 06:25 Dru Yoga - magazyn fitness 06:55 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 07:25 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 07:55 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 17 08:20 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za m±ż - serial komediowy odc. 6 08:45 W pogoni za szczę¶ciem - serial obyczajowy odc. 36 09:35 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 14 10:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 18 10:30 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 719 11:00 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 11:30 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 3 12:00 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 4 12:25 W pogoni za szczę¶ciem - serial obyczajowy odc. 36 13:25 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 13:55 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 10 14:20 Zwierzaki Hollywood - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 14:45 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za m±ż - serial komediowy odc. 6 15:10 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 15:35 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 16:00 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 16:30 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 719 17:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 14 18:00 Zwierzaki Hollywood - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 18:30 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 26 19:00 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 1 19:30 Kto ubierze Rachel Hunter - reality show odc. 2 20:30 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 7 21:30 Opowie¶ci o duchach - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 31 22:50 Uwodzicielki z Miami - reality show odc. 6 23:40 W pogoni za szczę¶ciem - serial obyczajowy odc. 43 00:35 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 31 01:20 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 56 02:05 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 719 02:30 MężczyĽni o sobie: Gor±cy tatu¶ - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 03:00 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 03:30 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 44 04:00 W pogoni za szczę¶ciem - serial obyczajowy odc. 35 05:00 Marzenia senne - magazyn odc. 7 05:30 Miasta ¶wiata: Namib - cykl dokumentalny odc. 3 AXN 6:20 Zagadki z przeszłości Serial przygodowy 7:15 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 8:10 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 9:05 Robinsonowie: Wyspy Perłowe Serial dokumentalny 10:00 Robinsonowie: Wyspy Perłowe Serial dokumentalny 10:55 Tropem zbrodni Serial kryminalny 11:50 Tropem zbrodni Serial kryminalny 12:45 ReGenesis Serial fantastyczny 13:40 Charlie Jade Serial fantastyczny 14:35 Robinsonowie: Wyspy Perłowe Serial dokumentalny 15:30 Robinsonowie: Wyspy Perłowe Serial dokumentalny 16:25 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 17:20 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 18:15 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 19:10 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 20:05 Lost: Zagubieni Serial przygodowy 21:00 4400 Serial fantastyczny 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Serial kryminalny 23:00 Lost: Zagubieni Serial przygodowy 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Serial kryminalny 0:55 Zabójcze umysły Serial kryminalny 1:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Serial kryminalny 2:45 4400 Serial fantastyczny 3:40 Agentka o stu twarzach Serial sensacyjny AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore Serial kryminalny 14:00 Zabójczynie Serial kryminalny 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas Serial sensacyjny 16:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore Serial kryminalny 18:00 Zabójczynie Serial kryminalny 19:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore Serial kryminalny 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas Serial sensacyjny 22:00 Puerto Vallarta Film sensacyjny 0:00 Zabójczynie Serial kryminalny 1:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas Serial sensacyjny 1:55 Puerto Vallarta Film sensacyjny AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 13:00 Lexx Serial fantastyczny 14:00 Charlie Jade Serial fantastyczny 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise Serial fantastyczny 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 17:00 Lexx Serial fantastyczny 18:00 Charlie Jade Serial fantastyczny 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise Serial fantastyczny 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 21:00 Charlie Jade Serial fantastyczny 22:00 Galactica Film SF 23:35 Lexx Serial fantastyczny 0:30 Star Trek: Enterprise Serial fantastyczny 1:25 Galactica Film SF Kabel 1 6:20 Big Guy & Rusty Serial rysunkowy 6:40 The Real Ghostbusters Serial rysunkowy 7:10 Spiderman Serial rysunkowy 7:35 X-Men Serial rysunkowy 8:00 Iron Man Serial rysunkowy 8:25 Transformers: Cybertron Serial rysunkowy 8:55 Darkwing Duck - Der Schrecken der Bösewichte Serial rysunkowy 9:15 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew Serial rysunkowy 9:45 Aladdin Serial rysunkowy 10:15 Timon und Pumbaa Serial rysunkowy 10:40 Timon und Pumbaa Serial rysunkowy 11:00 Kuzcos Königsklasse Serial rysunkowy 11:00 Teletip Shop Program reklamowy 11:30 Die Dinos Serial rysunkowy 11:55 Die Dinos Serial rysunkowy 12:20 Challenge Informacje 13:00 Die Ewoks - Kampf um Endor Film SF 15:00 Karate Kid II - Entscheidung in Okinawa Film sensacyjny 17:15 Nachrichten Wiadomości 17:25 Cannonball Fieber - Auf dem Highway gehts erst richtig los Komedia 19:10 Quiz-Taxi Teleturniej 19:40 Quiz-Taxi Teleturniej 20:15 Mein neues Leben - XXL Inne 22:20 Delta Force II - The Columbian Connection Film sensacyjny 0:20 Red Sonja Film SF 1:50 Filmquiz Teleturniej 2:55 Im Kreis der Freunde Film Kinderkanal 6:00 Tolle Sachen Dla dzieci 6:05 Super Duper Sumos Serial rysunkowy 6:25 Pet Alien Serial 6:50 Tutenstein Serial rysunkowy 7:10 Die Gruselschule Serial rysunkowy 7:35 Hier ist Ian Serial rysunkowy 8:00 Willi wills wissen Magazyn dziecięcy 8:25 Tom und das Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig Serial rysunkowy 8:35 10+2 Serial rysunkowy 8:50 Todds tolle Welt Serial rysunkowy 9:00 Au Schwarte! Serial rysunkowy 9:25 Morgen Oli Program dla dzieci 9:35 Benjamin: bärenstark! Serial rysunkowy 10:00 Pur plus Magazyn dziecięcy 10:25 Schloss Einstein Serial 10:50 Gottes Zehn Gebote Serial rysunkowy 11:15 Trickboxx-Kino! Magazyn dziecięcy 11:30 Die Sendung mit der Maus Magazyn dziecięcy 12:00 Hans Röckle und der Teufel Film 13:15 Fortsetzung folgt Magazyn dziecięcy 13:45 Die Hydronauten Serial rysunkowy 14:15 Pingu Serial rysunkowy 14:20 Irgendwie Anders Serial rysunkowy 14:30 Siebenstein Serial 15:00 Tabaluga tivi Program dla dzieci 16:05 1, 2 oder 3 Zgadywanka dla dzieci 16:30 Babar - König der Elefanten Film animowany 17:45 Classic Cartoon: Tom und Jerry & Co / Droopy / Der rosarote Panter Serial rysunkowy 18:00 Shaun das Schaf Serial 18:15 Clifford, der kleine rote Hund Serial rysunkowy 18:40 Pettersson und Findus Serial rysunkowy 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen Dobranocka 19:00 Little Amadeus Serial rysunkowy 19:25 Team KI.KA Show 19:50 Kummerkasten Informacje 20:00 quergelesen Literatura 20:15 Mama ist unmöglich Serial komediowy 20:40 Trickboxx-Kino! Magazyn dziecięcy 20:55 Bravo, Bernd! Dobranocka 21:00 Sendepause Inne M6 7:40 Starsix Music Inne 9:25 M6 Kid Magazyn dziecięcy 11:00 Grand écran Film i teatr 11:40 Turbo Sporty motorowe 12:15 Warning Sporty motorowe 12:20 Météo Wiadomości 12:25 Chef, la recette! Inne 13:20 Windfall - Des dollars tombés du ciel Serial komediowy 14:10 Windfall - Des dollars tombés du ciel Serial komediowy 15:05 Super Nanny Rozrywka 16:15 Super Nanny Rozrywka 17:40 66 minutes Inne 18:50 D&CO; Lifestyle 19:45 Election présidentielle 2007 Inne 20:20 Météo Wiadomości 20:25 Kaamelott Serial komediowy 20:35 Sport 6 Sport 20:40 Turbo Sport Sporty motorowe 20:50 Je suis timide, mais je me soigne Komedia 22:35 T'empeches tout le monde de dormir Talkshow 0:35 André le magnifique Komedia 2:00 Météo Wiadomości 2:05 Turbo Sport Sporty motorowe 2:10 Turbo Sporty motorowe 2:40 Warning Sporty motorowe 2:45 M6 Music l'Alternative Rock + Pop 3:45 M6 Music Rock + Pop MDR 6:15 Marco Polo Film przygodowy 7:55 Glaubwürdig Ludzie 8:00 Der MDR-Garten Natura i środowisko 8:30 Bilderbuch Deutschland Państwa i ludzie 9:15 Vagabunden der Wüste Państwa i ludzie 10:00 Evangelischer Gottesdienst zu Ehren Paul Gerhardts Kościół i religia 11:00 Der schwarze Seeteufel Film przygodowy 12:25 Brisant Informacje 13:00 Giganten der Tiefe Natura i środowisko 13:45 Eine kleine Gartenmusik Rozrywka 14:00 Unter uns Talkshow 16:00 MDR aktuell Wiadomości 16:05 Windrose Informacje 16:30 Sport im Osten Sport 17:15 Alles Gute! Rozrywka 18:00 MDR aktuell Wiadomości 18:05 In aller Freundschaft Serial 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen Dobranocka 18:58 Wetter für 3 Pogoda 19:00 Länderzeit Informacje 19:00 Sachsen-Anhalt heute Informacje 19:00 SachsenSpiegel Informacje 19:00 Thüringen-Journal Informacje 19:30 MDR aktuell Wiadomości 19:50 Kripo live Prawo i przestępczość 20:15 Sonntag! Show 22:00 MDR aktuell Wiadomości 22:15 Lebensläufe Program kulturalny 22:45 Der Traum ihres Lebens Dramat 0:15 Das Buch Eva - Ticket ins Paradies Dramat 1:50 Tagesthemen Wiadomości 2:05 Kripo live Prawo i przestępczość 2:30 Reisebilder Państwa i ludzie 3:20 SachsenSpiegel Informacje 3:50 Sachsen-Anhalt heute Informacje Rai Uno 05:20 Che tempo fa 05:25 Homo Ridens 05:55 Anima Good News 06:00 Settegiorni Parlamento 06:30 Sabato, Domenica &... 10:00 Linea verde 10:30 A Sua immagine 10:55 Santa Messa 12:00 Recita del Regina Coeli da Piazza San Pietro 12:20 Linea verde 13:30 Telegiornale 14:00 Domenica Insieme 16:30 TG 1 16:35 Domenica In... L'arena 17:55 Domenica in... Ieri, oggi, domani 20:00 Telegiornale 20:35 TG – Sport: Notizie sportive 20:40 Affari tuoi 21:25 Provaci ancora Prof: serial 23:20 TG 1 23:25 Speciale TG 1 00:25 Oltremoda 01:00 TG 1 – Notte – Libri 01:15 Che tempo fa 01:20 Cinematografo 02:20 Cos? la mia vita... 03:20 Stormy Monday: film 04:55 Ultime dalla notte Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kinderkanal z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MDR z 2007 roku